


Little

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 惯例bgm-林俊杰 「不存在的情人」从lofter搬文存档系列那天看完dance cover behind视频突然心态崩掉，不仅产出了那篇花吐症+赤花症的玻璃渣，还产出了这篇
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 2





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> 惯例bgm-林俊杰 「不存在的情人」  
> 从lofter搬文存档系列  
> 那天看完dance cover behind视频突然心态崩掉，不仅产出了那篇花吐症+赤花症的玻璃渣，还产出了这篇

相爱的人会有种的默契，察觉对方喜欢自己的默契，还有，察觉对方想要离开的默契。相爱的人之间哪里需要用话语挑明所有的事情呢？交往时一个眼神便不言而喻，分手时也可以就这样互相成全。其中若是有误解与懊悔。。。误解与懊悔吗？金英助曾经以为他和吕焕雄之间从来不会有这两种东西。

可是喜欢藏不住，思念像万蚁噬心，那个人站在面前又能怎样呢？那个人坐在邻位又能怎样呢？就算那个人正在跟自己说着话，又能怎样呢？如此不如眼不见为净的好。可那个人是吕焕雄，金英助怎么受得了。

所以这样就好了，一起照常进行活动，一起偶尔营业满足下粉丝，然后一个人站在旁边看他跳舞看他跟其他成员打闹，这样就好了。只是有时候，还是想偷偷的，能多哪怕一点点关联。

“拍了照片卡片，虽然跟吕焕雄在拍摄过程中完全没有交流，但是我们拍出来姿势是一样的，这种程度。。。真的一模一样呢”

一整天的拍摄行程都没能说上话，面对behind摄像机金英助真的忍不住了。拍立得照片的姿势是意料之外的惊喜，这种程度算不算依旧心有灵犀呢？金英助不敢轻易给自己这种毫无根据的喜悦，却也不想放过这难得的机会。没有叫焕雄宝宝叫了礼貌又疏远的全名又挑了李抒澔在的时候，金英助知道李抒澔一定会告诉吕焕雄的。所以哪怕过后可能会因为吕焕雄的话幻想破灭，不管他是澄清也好还是cue自己自恋也好，怎样都好，能多一点点的联系就好，能让他多听到看到自己一点就好。

“刚刚拍照的时候我学了建学哥rap的sexy pose，是不是一样的哈哈哈”

该说果然吗？果然李抒澔告诉他了，果然他会回复的，果然。。。他要撇清关系。学建学吗？小孩还是不会撒谎，这个‘头痛’手势并不算是建学rap的经典pose啊，这种程度连我们tomoon都会看穿的。不过也好，最起码是他还会澄清的程度，总比理都不愿意理要好。

-“英助哥，你跟焕雄最近怎么了？吵架了吗？”

-“没有啊，不能总是偏爱一个弟弟啊，不然我们建熙又要唱眼泪为我而流了”

-“啊哥你怎么总是这样，不是吵架就好，我们来拍照吧！”

最开始在一起的时候就很感谢，现在更是。幸好，幸好其他的弟弟们都在帮忙。李建熙会经常来陪自己，李抒澔就像桥梁一样来回操心，金建学配合完吕焕雄演戏还要用他那个低音炮来作曲室给自己充当‘心灵导师’，孙东柱虽然会以此换取更多零食但吕焕雄的大多消息都要靠他。所以到底自己是哥哥还是团里其他五个才是哥哥啊，让弟弟们这么操心还真是。。。

录制swear的间歇孙东柱又「仗学行凶」去闹他了。虽然只能在一旁看着，可是吕焕雄笑起来真好看，还能这么近看见他笑也是令人满足的不是吗。拍摄地是lit时期dance cover的场地，不知不觉已经过了快一年了。晚上用小号刷tomoon群组的时候金英助才发现，原来lit时期孙东柱同样的「仗学行凶」，不同的是另一边的吕焕雄在自己怀里。

为什么到处都是吕焕雄已经离开的证据呢？练习室，宿舍，拍摄场地，电视台。。。到处都是‘we were once’。虽然金英助现在还会每分每秒地想念，想着吕焕雄作词，想着吕焕雄弹琴。如果可以，金英助想笔下的结局永远美丽，永远像他们的过去一样美丽，像标本一样永远美丽。

不过往后都会好的，因为「不存在的情人，就不会离开我身旁」

「照片里你的脸庞，笑容停在我眼眶

不想更新你的近况，不想删除你的模样

假装有人取代你每天在我身旁

想象和你吃晚餐，想象和你等天亮

故事就像标本一样，却已经死亡

若是有人问起你来，我会说一如往常

不存在的情人就不会离开我身旁」

**Author's Note:**

> 题目想不好取什么，又不想之间用bgm歌名。最后取little是觉得这篇文里面，不论对吕焕雄来说还是对金英助来说，爱也好，痛苦也好，思念也好，不肯宣之于口都是‘little do you know’。而在爱情里，自己的存在和情感好像都变得很渺小。最后题目就取了little。  
> 推荐配合bgm食用更虐哦～


End file.
